


Fanart: Masquerade

by perevision



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Civilian Tim Drake, Costume, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perevision/pseuds/perevision
Summary: JayTim fanart for chibi_nightowl's AU Masquerade.





	Fanart: Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masquerade (Whose Face is Behind the Mask?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280368) by [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl). 



From the amazing JayTim fic Masquerade by chibi_nightowl. It’s Damian’s birthday and he’s throwing a masked ball for Gotham’s elite. Tim Drake, the young CEO of Drake Industries, has an amazing idea for a costume… if only Ra’s al Ghul would stop disrupting his busy schedule by kidnapping him all the time. 


End file.
